Fool
by Daughter of a Queen
Summary: This is my first SM fanfic! D/S, cuz their so cute together! Chapter Two Up!!!!! Come one and all to read it! ^^
1. Fool

Hallo! Ok, so this is my very first SM fan fiction! Like oh my gosh, no way! Ok...not really, I'm THAT ditsy! I would like to say that this is named after the song "Fool" by Shakira, and there will be the song in this fan fiction...just not yet! And if you don't like Shakira, then...just give this fan fiction a try...PLEASE????? I worked REALLY hard on it! Thank you! Review at the end! I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, as much as you all think I do! (An: words) Author Notes "Words" Speaking  
  
Author: Daughter of a Queen Title: Fool  
  
A pillow was stuck to a young woman's face as she let out another muffle scream of anger. How could he do this to her? She kept asking her self. Was there actually a way that could make her this mad, feel this loving? Scowling at the thought, she sat up on her bed and fumed.  
  
**Flash Back** Walking with happiness, that today Mrs. H had a date with her boyfriend Robert and had canceled detention. Was she grateful! She would have had a two-hour detention! Her parents would NEVER believe that she spent THAT much time at the arcade.  
  
As she walked happily on her way, the sidewalk.... moved. It suddenly slanted upward, instead of going flat, which of course made her fall flat on her face. Of course, to make it worse she had to have tripped right as her worse enemy was coming behind the corner.  
  
"Hey Meatball Brains! I see your examining the sidewalk once again." He said jokingly to her.  
  
"You know pig face, you could be nice once in a while, oh, and its SERENA!!" She said hotly, he just made her day turn horribly wrong!  
  
"Oh my precious little darling Meatball Head, don't be so unhappy! I mean, you don't have detention today...for once." The pig face said with a smile.  
  
He just HAD to turn a perfectly good comment turn evil, didn't he? Sighing, she got off of the cement and looked up at her enemy. "Hey Darien, are you this mean to everyone, or am I just special?"  
  
"I'd say you're just special. But then again, not everyone throws their test papers at my head..."  
  
"You're STILL going on about THAT?! Well, you just went way down on my Smart-O-Metter." Serena muttered how lame could he get? "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home, or do you want to bicker with me any more?"  
  
"Well, as much as I love to fight with you, I have to get to class, see ya babe!" He told her as he walked on.  
  
Serena's thoughts---Was this man on something!?!?!? Weren't we just fighting a second ago, and now he's calling me babe? Memo to self, ask Andrew what happened to the world while I was at school.--End of Serena's thoughts.  
  
Darien's thoughts--What did I just do??? I called her babe?? Oh dear Lord above, I am going to have to lay off on the coffee at the arcade. Memo to self, ask Andrew what he puts in my coffee.--End of Darien's thoughts.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Serena dear, dinner!" Ilene, Serena's mom yelled from the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, she jumped off her bed, and ran down stares. She was going to have to put a lot of thinking to figure this one out.  
  
End! ^^ Not really, just for this chapter. Oh, and sorry its so short! Tell me what ya think! It actually means something to me, so pleeeeease feel free to give me any comments/complaints (I wanna make this the best I can)! I would like 5 reviews before I start another chapter. Ok??? ^^ Much love, and peace out--Daughter of a Queen 


	2. In Your Eyes

Hallo! I'm sooo sorry for not being able to get this out sooner, cuz I would have! Forget the whole I need 5 reviews thing cuz it sucks! ^^ Anywho, here's the second chapter. Review at the end! (Please?) Daughter of a Queen Second Chapter! In Your Eyes  
  
*SERENA'S P.O.V* It had been once again an extremely boring day at school for me. Do teachers do that on purpose just to make us annoyed? OR, do they do that simultaneously? I'll never know. You know, what else I don't get is why they give us homework! Do they really find our work THAT interesting? Man, there are SO many wonders of the world!  
  
"Hey Serena!" Andrew said as I sat down on my regular stool.  
  
"Hey Andrew! Can I get a chocolate shake?" I ask with a smile as I bat my eyelashes. You know I really don't like him. It's just so much fun to see his reaction! Now that I think of it, Darien's insults usually come after I do that...  
  
"Hey Meatball Head!" Well, speak of the devil, it was that King of Jerks himself!  
  
"Hello Jerk Face. Does this ever get tiring?" I ask Darien as I look up at him. My goodness, I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are. I think this would be a much better way of spending my time rather than at school. Wait, what did he say?  
  
"Meatball Head!" Darien yells, and I snap back to attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," he says as he calmly takes his seat next to me. Why was he starting to seem so cute and sweet to me all of a sudden? My arms rested themselves on the marble and my head followed.  
  
This feeling seemed to be forming in the pit of my stomach. I had the sudden urge to check my hair to see if it was okay. It was the same feeling I got whenever Tuxedo Mask was around. Was I falling for Jerk Face? My ultimate enemy was suddenly becoming my biggest crush ever. Wasn't this just great?  
  
"Sere, here's you shake," Andrew informed me as he placed it in front of me. Was it my imagination or did Darien tense up when Andrew called me Sere? "What's up? You seem down."  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing's up!" I say as I perk up. My shoulders were now square and I was slurping down my milk shake. These things are kind of addictive; does Andrew put something in them...?  
  
"Do you ever get a brain freeze?" Darien asks me as he turns to my way on his stool. He looked so cute! You know he kinda looks like a muffin.  
  
"Nope! I've trained myself ever since I was a little girl. I could win first place if it were a sport in the Olympics." I tell him. Okay, I'm being nice to him, I hope he doesn't notice!  
  
Before he could say anything my communicator beeped. I took it out of my bag and flipped it open. It didn't matter that anyone saw, they all thought it was a cool new communication thing.  
  
"Serena here!" I chirp happily.  
  
"Meatball Head, WE HAVE A MEETING TODAY!" Ah, so Ray had decided to brighten my day with her evil demented sunshine! (AN: No pun to Ray! She's cool! ^^)  
  
"We do...? Oh ya! I'm SO sorry Ray! It totally slipped my mind!" I tell her. I REALLY hope she's not mad!  
  
I saw her sweat drop. "It's okay Meatball Head." Phew! "We'll come to you. Mina has this really big craving for a milk shake and I'm out of ice cream. So STAY THERE, DO NOT MOVE!" I nodded, showing I understood I understood. She then clicked off.  
  
Yes! I was off the list of who Ray was going to kill today! "Andrew! The girls are coming in about 10 minutes, okay?" I yell to Andrew who was frying French fries.  
  
"Meatball Head-" I cut Darien off at my nickname.  
  
"Dare, honey, sweet heart, could we refrain from using your nickname for me? It bugs." What was up with me? That name doesn't bug! It's cute! Oh ya, I almost forgot. I'm trying to act normal so that he DOESN'T think that I like him.  
  
Darien looked kind of stunned, and then got the message. "Meatball Head you know I can't do that! Not until you wash your hair to get all the meatballs and spaghetti out." Wow, that reminds me why I hate him so much. That's what makes it so unfair that love always conquers hate.  
  
My checks puffed out and I could only do one thing, yell at him. "LISTEN JERK FACE, MY NAME IS SERENA! OKAY? GET IT STRAIGHT! JUST CALL ME 'HEY YOU' IF YOU REALLY CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME!" With that I ran out of the arcade, while bumping into the girls. Seeing the look on my face they let me go.  
  
**DARIENS P.O.V AFTER SERENA LEFT**  
  
As much as I'm sure almost no one believes, I do like her. Heck, the dreaded word love could be used in this situation. It sounds REALLY cheesy, but Serena looks cute when she gets mad. Only, I didn't mean to get her THAT mad. I know I should probably go after her, but my mind is making me stay.  
  
"Darien, what did you do to her?" My best friend asks me. Sometimes I really don't like Andrew. Serena always flirts with HIM, when she should be flirting with ME. Didn't she realize that?  
  
"Something I shouldn't have." I tell him. He gives me an understanding smile. I give him a grief filled smile back. How could I have girls supposedly graveling at my feet when I didn't even know how to get the girl I liked? Such a confusing world we live in.  
  
**AUTHORS P.O.V**  
  
Unbeknownst to Darien, Ray, Mina, Amy, and Lita had listened in on what Darien had said. The pieces suddenly came together. The only question was what were they to do?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* HALLO, again! Here's the deal. I get reviews and you get next chapter! Okay? So we all agree on that? Great! Next chapter WILL be longer! I promise! E-mail me if you think I REALLY need help on this and you can help at daughter_of_a_queen@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch! Much love and peace out. -Daughter of a Queen 


End file.
